


tired of not rush

by puppyyuzu



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex, Smut, cuties being cute, hands free, horny yuzuru, ignore the terrible title, just a tad of fluff at the end, tbh, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 04:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyyuzu/pseuds/puppyyuzu
Summary: Yuzuru is tired of taking things slow and decides to do something about the sexual tension between he and his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> completely un-bettaed, all mistakes (I'm sure there's a good bit) are my own.

Javier and Yuzuru were a part of two different worlds. And though they shared similar aspects and their orbits crossed paths every now and then, they were light years apart. Due to training, visiting their families, ice shows, competitions, and catching up on sleep, the two boyfriends rarely had time to see each other. Even before they’d started dating. When they had first met, they were stuck talking on WhatsApp (considering neither of them were about to pay an olympic medal for worldwide coverage) with the aid of google translate.

When the language barrier lessened and the two started to become more friendly and comfortable with each other, they moved to skype. They would talk about anything and everything until two in the morning (which was probably four in the afternoon for the other), they got to see the other’s family members, taught each other words in Japanese, Spanish, English, and whatever else they’d been able to pick up over the years in all the different countries that they had visited and the skaters from them. Even if the words from the other skaters were more dirty than helpful, they always got a giggle out of it.

Tonight was one of those nights where the two got to spend some quality time face to face. Through the laptop screen, of course. And it wasn’t really “night” for either of them. Yuzuru had stayed up until Javier woke up. It was one twenty two in the morning for Yuzuru, who was in his Ontario apartment for training the next morning, and seven twenty two for the skater in barcelona, who was visiting his family for a couple days. Lucky for the two of them, it was Javier’s last day there and would be boarding a plane in seven hours and forty eight minutes to get back to the Cricket Club.

Yuzuru had missed his boyfriend more than ever while he was gone and had been by himself in Canada the past week. Javier was his favorite person to talk to and to interact with there aside from his mother, Brian, and Tracy. Javier had been there for him since the start and it always felt weird to not have him there. Tonight he decided to take his lonesomeness and sadness and channel it into something more of a surprise for Javi. An early welcome home gift, you could say.

Javier was completely unaware of this as he propped his laptop on his stomach, angled the camera so Yuzuru would be able to see him, and pressed the call button. Not even thirty seconds later and the Japanese boy’s face popped up on screen, a wide grin there. It forced a smile on Javier’s own face while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Good morning, sunshine,” the spaniard mumbled before he yawned quietly.

Yuzuru giggled at his boyfriend’s cute sleepy expression and his not so cute sleepy voice. It was deeper than usual and raspy, which caused the boy’s whole body to tense up slightly. Especially down under. This was nothing new. The two never got farther than groping through clothes and steamy makeout sessions which led to high sexual tension between the two.

The only time that Yuzuru had came when with Javier had been during one particular night. They’d been kissing for hours, everything was tongue and slobber by that point. Javier had slipped his leg between Yuzuru’s when readjusting them and hadn’t bothered to move it. The younger had taken advantage of that and started to grind down on it. He was usually loud during these type of things so Javier wasn’t really surprised when Yuzu started to moan a bit into his mouth. This kept up a while longer until he started to feel closer and closer. At this point, he’d given himself blue balls more times than he’d care to admit and Javier hadn’t made a move to stop him so he kept on. He kept his noises quieter than when he normally got to this point and the kisses helped muffle them. Yuzuru reached his high and came into his boxers and sweatpants without Javi knowing. He rode his orgasm out by just kissing on his boyfriend and making a few more sounds before he just cuddled up next to him, gave his neck a few kisses, and mumbled, “tired, habi.”

That was the farthest that Yuzuru had gotten to sex with Javier. He knew that going into the relationship that the spaniard wasn’t that comfortable with boys and everything there was unfamiliar territory. He also knew that the two had decided on not rushing the physicality of the relationship, to let it develop over time. However, Yuzuru was tired of his hand. He was tired of his fingers. He was tired of pointless makeout sessions and all the tension. Yuzuru wanted Javier. He wanted him. He wanted to break the barrier and tonight he was going to do that.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Yuzuru told Javier, smiling at his boyfriend who was still just as cute as sexually infuriating. He could tell just from the looks of it that Javier was in his usual pajamas (or lack thereof), which was just his boxers from the previous day. Yuzuru was wearing a large, blue sweatshirt that had been Javier’s a few months ago. That was all that Javier could see. He also had on a pair of small boyshorts with some fishnet thigh highs that Kana assured him would be sexy. He wasn’t too sure, though he didn’t think his best friend would joke with him about this, about something so important to him and overall intimate. “You look cute.”

Javier chuckled lightly in his morning voice, smiling at the scrunched up face of the other boy. “Thank you, my love. You look very cute, too,” he mumbled softly, resting his arms behind his head to prop it up a bit more so he had a better view. “What’s that? My sweatshirt? The one you swore you gave back to me and didn’t keep?” he asked, raising his eyebrows playfully at the younger.

“No, no. Is different one, one from mom,” Yuzuru lied with a smile, nodding. He then had an idea, one that could lead up into his half assed planned plan. “What? You don’t like? Can always take off,” he hummed, leaning in a bit closer to his camera. His arms crossed his body before pulling up on the sweatshirt and then it was off. He dropped it to the side of the bed and was left sitting there, caramel colored chest exposed and brown nipples slightly hard at the cool air that hit them when the sweatshirt was removed. “Want to see what also am wearing?”

Javier watched the little show with a small smirk, eyes taking in the beautiful sight of Yuzuru’s bare skin. Before he could answer him, the other’s camera was already turning to the space next to his bed. He noted the placement of what furniture he could see, having surprisingly never been in the other’s room. They had decided a while ago that Javi’s place would be better because he lived alone, whereas Yuzu lived with his mother. Javier was speechless when he saw what came onto his screen. It was nothing he was expecting.

Yuzuru’s body was a nice, pigmented color all over and Javier completely adored it. This was a bit more than he’d ever seen outside of peeks in the showers and locker rooms. He was shaped a bit like a female which Javier had always liked. His hips and thick thighs shaped the fishnets he was wearing beautifully, and the barely there underwear had him reeling for more. He’d honestly never been more attracted to Yuzuru and the blood rushing from his face to his dick was the proof.

The japanese, whose face wasn’t on screen at the moment, could feel his heart bubbling and his stomach doing quads. He mouthed a silent cheer and allowed his face to scrunch up at the others reaction. “Habi? You like?” he asked, sounding shy. Yuzu shifted slightly in place to just barely show off how the underwear made his ass look at least three times better than it does in just training pants.

“I- yes, Yuzu, I like it a lot. It’s- it’s pretty,” Javi noted, his eyes scanning over the boy’s figure again and again. Each time, it just got prettier. He was in ecstasy seeing how the underwear shaped over his ass, how the thigh highs clung to his thighs and indented them slightly. His eyes followed Yuzuru when he climbed back onto the bed, turning the computer with him.

Yuzuru fit his face into the frame with his little outfit, leaning back on his hands to see his boyfriend’s expression. “I tell. Habi’s eyes are big,” he noted with a giggle which made Javi crack a grin. He watched as he blinked his big eyes and frowned when they returned to their normal size and fixed on his face. “I like these, look,” he told him, bringing one leg up. Yuzu started to move his fishnets down to show off the pattern that it left imprinted on his skin.

Javier happily watched him undress himself further. He was just a bit confused on a couple of things. One, why was Yuzu in such a playful mood? Two, has he always had those damn things? The marks left on the boy’s skin had his mouth salivating. He wanted no more than to run his hands over Yuzuru’s marked up legs and feel each indent with his own lips.

“And underwear,” the boy said, moving to his knees and then bending over so that only his legs and ass and just a bit of back were in view. “Much better than purple pants,” Yuzuru grinned before giving his ass a slap to tease Javier further. His head was turned so that he could see Javier’s movements and reactions. The fact he’d moved his hands and sat up meant that he was getting more attention than before, and the way Javier was looking at him was just delicious. If he’d had to describe it, he didn’t think he’d be able to. Not even in Japanese. “Does my habi want undies off too?” Yuzuru asked his boyfriend while his fingers moved to toy with the waistband of the fabric of the underwear.

Jaiver was completely entranced by the boy at this point and he was wondering why they hadn’t done anything like this sooner. His eyes followed his hands when they were moved on screen and were so, so close to his ass. He nodded at the question, mouth slightly open and eyes wide again. Nothing happened and he realized he might actually need to speak. “Yes, Yuzu. Only if you’re comfortable and want to,” he told him as he watched him intently.

Immediately his fingers hooked into the fabric and Yuzuru pulled them over his ass and down his thighs as far as they’d go. He wiggled his butt just a bit to tease the other male before giggling and sitting up to kick his underwear off. “Habi like naked boy?” Yuzuru asked him, winking slightly.

Javier was speechless at the sight of his ass. Of course he’d seen it through clothing and glimpses in the showers. He’d felt it for sure during many of their makeout sessions and he knew it was more than enough for a good handful. It was just the way it looked that was driving Javier insane at that moment. “Javi likes naked Yuzuru. I think this proves that you’re beautiful with and without clothes, and there’s no more arguing there.”

Yuzuru grinned at the compliments from his boyfriend, his eyes crinkling up. “you beautiful too,” he told him while smiling softly as he looked at the man on the screen. “now I like this, what you want me do? I want do things. Tired of not rush,” he pouted slightly to get his point across. His hand found its way up to his chest and started to play with his nipple, pinching and rolling it in his fingers.

“You’re tired of taking it slow? You want to do things with me? Is that it?” Javier asked him, raising his eyebrows while his hand found its way to his boxers and he started to palm himself. Yuzuru whimpered slightly as he nodded his response. “Does that feel so good that it already has you making noises? Do you like your nipples being played with, baby?”

Javier’s voice and how it had lowered two whole octaves is what really had Yuzu moaning, not his hand. He nodded anyhow as he was thoroughly enjoying the words that came out of his boyfriend’s lips in perfect english. His eyes were half lidded while he toyed with himself and watched Javier’s eyes follow his fingers every movement.

“Lay back, sugar,” Javier said softly and Yuzuru did just that, angling the camera right back on him. “Use both your hands to play with them. Close your eyes, those are my hands,” he mumbled out in a huskily to the japanese boy. His words earned another whimper that drove Javier further up the wall. He never thought he’d have a thing for people who were noisy in bed. All his past girlfriends were relatively quiet. But then, once he started fooling around with Yuzu, it all changed. The younger skater would get all worked up and hot and bothered from just kissing and a little bit of grinding. The first time they’d gotten that far, Javier had to excuse himself to the shower to take care of a boner before he could cuddle Yuzuru to sleep. He’d blamed it on the boy’s noises alone to this day.

Yuzuru hung onto Javier's every word. He was already moaning while he played with his own chest. He pinched and twisted them between his fingers, whining when his boyfriend told him how pretty he looked. “habi– I, ah, I–” he whimpered softly before looking up at the computer monitor, his brown eyes seeking out Javi’s. He was having trouble thinking of the English for what he wanted to say.

“What is it, Yuzu? Huh, baby?” Javier asked the shorter of the two while his own hand slipped into his underwear. “Are you hard, baby? You want to touch yourself? Touch yourself. Yeah, touch yourself for me,” he breathed out, relishing the way Yuzuru's face was contorting in pleasure as he gripped himself and started to stroke. “Nice and slow for me.”

Yuzuru was doing everything his boyfriend was telling him, he wouldn't question anything at this point. “Want habi to touch. you touch self,” Yuzu mumbled out in broken English that was only getting worse at the time. His back arched up off the bed while he went nice and slow, just as Javier had asked of him.

“i am touching myself, Yuzu. Just for you,” he breathed out, his free hand gripping his own hair. “I love your body, Yuzuru. You're gorgeous. And the noises you make are so, so beautiful. Always gets me hard,” Javier confessed to him, his breathing sped up a good bit. His eyes glanced to the door that he hadn't bothered to lock but just said “fuck it”. No one would disturb him, he hoped.

“I want see. later,” Yuzuru breathed out before he took his hand off of himself. He grabbed the bottle of lube that he'd left on his nightstand and turned so that his ass faced the camera. “And you see what I want you do to me,” Yuzu murmured quietly. he took the lube and squirted a good bit at the top of his ass crack and let it run down while he spread himself for Javier to see.

The Spaniard’s breath caught in his throat while he watched him move and open himself up. He hadn't ever had this particular view before and he could say that from the way his dick twitched in his palm, he didn't hate it. His eyes followed Yuzuru's finger as it scooped the lube that'd reached his balls and pressed it into himself with ease. “Ah, you want me to do that to you? You want my fingers to fill you up?” he asked him, his voice deep and husky.

Yuzu’s giggles could be heard from where his face was resting against the bed. “Not fingers. Something longer, something bigger,” the boy mewled before burying his finger as deep as he could inside of himself. He pulled it out nice and slowly before he thrust it back in. “Habi~ feels good.”

Javier felt his face flush even more, groaning slightly at his words and the sight of his finger disappearing deep inside of him. “It looks like it. You're so pretty Yuzu. Can you take another finger?” he asked him, trying to see him stretch himself out and pleasure himself further. He kept his eyes focused right on his ass while the boy slowly pushed two of his fingers into himself with a moan of his name.

“Aah! wish was you, you can stretch me so good. want you inside me tonight,” he moaned out into his blankets. Yuzuru barely recognized the meanings of the words due to how his head was swimming. He probably could only say it because he'd rehearsed it over and over before their call.

“Yeah? You want my dick tonight, baby? I'll give it to you if you can show me this in person,” Javier breathed out, just wanting to touch him while he was like this. His hand was working over his dick in a quick jerking motion while he watched his boyfriend finger himself. Yuzuru was fingering himself just for him, this was all for him.

Yuzuru moved his hand to start stroking himself again while he moved his fingers in and out again and again. “Yes, habi, for you,” he whined out softly while he felt himself draw closer and closer to his own orgasm. He wanted to wait for Javier, wanted them to go at the same time. “you almost finish?” he whimpered out helplessly.

“I'm close, Yuzu, yeah,” Javier breathed out with a nod before he remembered Yuzuru couldn't see him. “Turn around, I want to see you,” he mumbled and watched as his boyfriend did as he said. Yuzu turned over onto his back and propped himself up on his headboard. He brought his knees up to his chest and positioned the camera to where Javier could see everything.

His fingers plunged back into him and his hand went back to work, moving at a quick pace. Yuzuru squirmed while he fucked himself for his boyfriend, desperate to reach his orgasm. When it hit, he let it wash over him with one last moan. There would have been more, but he didn't want to wake his mother. His cum painted his stomach and chest and one stray droplet on his chin.

Javier came all in his hand and boxers the moment he saw Yuzuru's cum shoot over his chest. “Fuck,” he gasped out before he pulled his hand up out of his boxers. he held it to the camera so Yuzu could see what he'd done to him. “All because of you, dirty boy,” Javi joked with a small smile. He grabbed a tissue to clean his hand off while the blushing Japanese boy did the same.

“That was fun. I hold you to promise,” Yuzuru mumbled sleepily with a wink. He made a kissy face at the camera for Javier. “I need sleep now,” he said quietly, breath catching back up to him. “You tire me out. need rest for tonight,” he assured the other while he pulled his sweatshirt back over his head.

“And I need to get ready to tire you out some more,” Javier teased before nodding. “Okay, baby. You get some sleep. I'll see you later. I love you, Yuzuru.”

“I love you too, habi. Goodnight,” and then the call cut off. Yuzuru went to bed with a smile on his face and Javier got in the shower, suddenly extra excited to for a twelve hour flight.


	2. not glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their sexy Skype call, Javier follows through with his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by @DragonsFeather ,, for science!
> 
> un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine!

To make this night possible, Yuzuru had to do his least favorite thing. He had to lie to his mother. It wasn’t a big lie, no. She knew about he and Javier and fully supported it so long as they were both happy. She’d even sworn that if Javier dared hurt a hair on her little boy’s head that she would personally tweeze his pubes one by one. That was enough to make Javier, Yuzuru, and even Brian shudder.

He’d said that he was going to sleep over at Javier’s house to welcome him back. That was fine, not a lie. But when she asked if he’d got home early, he had to lie. She just agreed and didn’t bat an eye at it so he figured he was safe. For the time being, at least. She would find out. She always did. Yuzu was more focused on his boyfriend and their very, very special night together.

So, at seven o’clock that night, he packed himself a bag and got ready to go. He dressed himself in the sweatshirt from the other night and a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. He had his fishnets and boyshorts on underneath, just to surprise his Javier with when they finally got to the undressing part. He wanted to take tonight slow. He wanted to take his time and explore over Javier and for him to do the same. Yuzuru wanted to make love to him, not fuck. They both had had previous experiences but it was their first time together and he wanted it to be special.

Javier wouldn’t be home until around two thirty in the morning so Yuzuru took his time on his walk over to his apartment. He knew the way by heart now. He was the one to look after Effie when Javi was out of town and Yuzu was there, not to mention countless sleepovers and times Yuzuru had snuck out to see him and walked him home from practice. It felt right when he used his key to unlock the other’s front door, when he went in and kicked his shoes off. It felt like the place where he belonged.

Effie came right up to him, coming from Javier’s open room door. Yuzuru squatted down next to her and started to pet her with a smile. “Lazy cat. You sleep all day, only get up when come to feed you,” he scolded playfully before pressing a kiss on top of her head. “Silly cat. You lose bed tonight. Back to couch for you,” he grinned as he scooped half of a can of wet food onto a plate and then poured a little bit of the dry stuff in a bowl. Yuzu took the bowl and dumped it before freshening it up and placing it back down on her little mat that she ate on. All thoughts of the Japanese boy were disregarded when she was given food and went straight to her bowls.

“Fat cat,” he muttered and took his bag, bringing it back to the bedroom. Yuzuru dropped it on the floor and decided to start looking for what they’d need later and went right for the bedside drawers. He found condoms no problem and took a few out, just in case they broke or they ended up doing something else, and tucked them under the decorative pillows. He then huffed to himself when he couldn’t find any lube and then it occurred to him that a straight man might not need it, what with self lubricating vaginas. He went back out to the door and slipped his shoes on before grabbing his keys. He told Effie that he’d be back and then went on his first ever adventure to buy lube.

It was an adventure for sure. He first went to the wrong kind of store and had to try at least two others to find what he was looking for. He was deciding between some kind that heated up instantly and stayed warm and some cherry flavored one. Eventually he decided on the cherry one, figuring that it would be better for if he decided to put his mouth on him after using it. Not to mention the whole time he was paranoid of his mom seeing him out and about without Javier and of her or someone he knew seeing what he was buying. That would give everything away.

Once he was back to the apartment and he’d tucked the lube away under the pillow as well, he sat down and decided to entertain himself with some video games until he got hungry. That’s what he did. He ordered pizza when he was hungry and ate that while he played. When he was finished he even wiped down the game remote so it wasn’t greasy like Javier always complained about.

He got carried away after shooting zombies for hours and barely noticed the time. It was two in the morning when he died after making it to round fifty three. Yuzu wasn’t even tired and decided that this would be his last night of staying up late so he could start to get back on schedule. After twenty or so minutes of quick clean up, he heard the keys jingle in the locks. Yuzu was quick to turn off the lights and run back to Javi’s room. He pushed the door so it was closed slightly and then laid back on the bed. He heard footsteps when his boyfriend walked into the apartment and then felt his phone vibrate.

Javiii mì amor <3

I’m home. You can come over when you want but if you can’t sneak away, feel free to come by early tomorrow and help me shake off this jet lag.

delivered 2:24am

Yuzuru had to stifle a giggle. He didn’t respond, deciding on letting Javier find out his little surprise for himself. Everything was quiet save for the cat meowing in the next room and Javi saying a few things to her while he walked back to his room. Yuzu’s breath caught in his throat when the other entered. Javi walked straight to the bathroom, leaving the light in the room off. Yuzu turned to watch him with an amused smirk and Effie, much to his surprise, decided to stay quiet about Yuzuru in the room with them. She must have missed Javier as much as he did. He should let her skype with him next time, he thought.

The toilet flushed and Javier turned around after fixing his pants. Javi didn’t notice for a moment but when he did, the look on the spaniard’s face had him giggling like a maniac. “So surprised? You look like you see a ghost!” Yuzuru laughed out, actually snorting before covering his face and rolling onto his back.

“Jesus, Yuzu. I might as well have considering you’re about to be dead,” Javier joked before he climbed onto the bed and caught his boyfriend. Yuzuru giggled and squealed and tried to wiggle away before he was kissed. He hummed out against his lips happily and ran his hands up through the boy’s hair. “I missed you. So much,” he mumbled as he repeatedly pecked Yuzu’s lips over and over.

“I miss you too,” Yuzuru said softly but with the biggest grin. “Effie too. I come feed her and we cry over our Javi,” he told his boyfriend with a little pout and big puppy eyes. Javier kissed his pouty lip which just made him grin more than before. His kisses didn’t stop there and started to trail down his jaw and neck before he felt hands slip under his sweatshirt. Javier was fixed onto one spot just under Yuzu’s collarbone and his fingers found their way to his nipples. As soon as he pinched them, the japanese let out a loud whine of his lover’s name.

“I’m sure Effie missed me, but I know who I missed more,” Javier breathed against his skin, dragging his teeth over his adam's apple. The spaniard sat up and grabbed the cat, putting her out of the room and closing the door. He didn’t want her in the room while they were doing this, she was like a child to him and it would feel wrong.

Yuzuru shifted up on the bed and Javier took a moment to look him over and then he noticed his feet. It wasn’t his usual decorative, color socks. It was his feet in the fishnets from that morning. The very ones that Javier had wanted to touch all over, the ones that left the delicious indentations on his thighs. He had to clench his fists for a moment before unclenching them and slowly moving to undo the boy’s pants slowly.

Yuzu’s eyes were on Javi the whole time and he decided that wearing his outfit from the previous night was definitely a plus and not something he regretted. He could already see the bulge starting to form in Javier’s pants, pushing out against the belt. The sight of him undoing his pants and the way he trailed his tongue over the waistband of his underwear had Yuzu making a low noise that was somewhere between a moan and a groan.

Javier smirked at that and moved down to the end of the bed while he pulled his pants down and off before dropping them down to the floor at the foot of his bed. He climbed back onto his bed between Yuzuru’s legs and ran his hands up over the netting clinging to his boyfriend’s thighs. “You’re so pretty Yuzu, I love you so much,” he mumbled while leaning down to press kisses to his nice brown skin.

“I love you, Habi,” he mumbled, moving his hand to play with his boyfriend’s hair. He let out a soft sigh when he stopped to leave a hickey on his inner thigh. He didn’t like the fact that he was wearing a sweatshirt and underwear and Javier was still in his coat. Yuzuru’s hands tugged up on his hair until he was kissing his lips again. They then made their way down to his front, pushing the coat over his shoulders and down his arms. He pulled his shirt and undershirt up before he managed to break away from the kiss and pull them over his head.

Javier gave him a few more kisses before repeating the action with Yuzuru’s sweatshirt, debating on hiding it later and having Yuzu ask to have it back. Their lips were back on each others in a matter seconds. Javier was completely on top of the boy, knees on either side of his hips, hands on his cheeks. Yuzu fumbled at Javi’s crotch as he tried to get the belt buckle undone. It only became harder when Javier’s hands found their way back to his nipples and started toying with them. It was one of Javier’s newfound obsessions. He was awestruck that just a little pinching and twisting could have his boyfriend making the most delicious noises.

Yuzuru finally got the belt undone despite the desperate whines and moans coming from his parted lips and tugged it off with a force that could have come off as aggressive if Javier hadn’t known better. He felt the button pop back open on his pants before Yuzuru breathed a laugh. “Silly Habi forget to zip,” he mumbled with a bite to his boyfriend’s lips before he started pushing down at his pants. He wanted them off.

Javier complied like a good boyfriend and started kissing on his neck and chest again once they’d joined the other pair. Yuzuru was straining his eyes to watch him. He was wondering if he would, and then he did. He gripped onto Javier’s hair and pulled back on it with a loud, pornstar-like moan. Javier was licking and biting and suckling his nipple and it felt so, so good. He could have probably came from just that if he hadn’t switched sides and continued by giving the other one the same treatment. It earned another loud moan from Yuzuru in return.

“Sound so pretty,” Javi mumbled while he trailed kisses down his stomach, stopping to suck small marks into his pretty skin every now and then. Yuzu watched him with anticipation while he continued to go lower and lower. His underwear slid down over his legs and thigh highs before he heard the soft noise of them falling onto the hardwood. That was Yuzu’s cue to wiggle out of his grasp. He rolled over onto his stomach and took the lube from its hiding place.

“You say you want to watch,” he mumbled softly before he lubed up two of his own long, slender fingers. Yuzuru spread himself with his free hand as he got to his knees. He was fully on display for Javier and he figured that if the other was going to back out, he’d do it now. There was nothing to lose. He rubbed the lube over his hole before slowly pressing his finger into him. He whined out softly and started to thrust it nice and slow. Not too much longer later and he added a second. He reached for the lube with his free hand but quickly discovered it was gone. “H-habi? Oh! Habi~” he mewled out.

His own fingers had been taken out and replaced with Javier’s. Javier’s weren’t as long as Yuzuru’s but they were certainly thicker than his which gave him a bit of a stretch. It had him moaning again, pushing back onto the fingers. Yuzuru was going crazy at how close to his prostate Javier was, how close he was to making him scream and beg him to just fuck him. He couldn’t do that. Not tonight. He was still intent on taking it slow and drawing the night out. He had to remind himself that this was Javier’s first time with another man and he couldn’t get frustrated with him not knowing.

“Move them,” he mumbled into the pillow, wiggling back on him. Yuzuru was going to be nice about it but he still wanted it done. Javier was all ears, it turned out, and started to move them carefully inside of his boyfriend. He found the positioning of his fingers and wrist a bit awkward so he slowly twisted them the other way. Yuzuru moaned out at that, his fingertips pressing over his prostate the whole time. “Ohh~! yes, yes,” he whimpered out when he started to thrust his fingers right into the spot over and over again. Yuzu let it go on a few seconds longer before he stopped, deciding that taking all that pleasure wasn’t helping him in the long run. “Scissor. Move fingers apart,” he breathed, trying to get himself stretched out for when he got more.

Javier started to do the new movement, understanding it a bit better. He still managed to hit Yuzuru’s prostate every few seconds which caused jolts of pleasure to go through him that felt like little bits of electricity each time. Not to mention the absolutely lewd noises he was making. Yuzuru had Javier take his fingers out when he felt he was done, he could take him without crying. “You want something else or you want fuck me now?” he asked his boyfriend, moving his clean hand to cup Javi’s cheek.

Javier had to take a moment to collect his own thoughts, eyes dark and filled with lust. he moved his hands to both of Yuzu’s cheeks. he felt the need to touch him somewhere else just to make sure it was real. “I think– I think I want to fuck you. I wanna hear how loud you get when you moan like that from two fingers,” Javi said with a nod before leaning to kiss his lips.

Yuzuru grinned and attached their mouths, working his tongue between his lips. His finger hooked in the front of his boyfriend's underwear and pulled him closer. His hands tugged down on the thin fabric until they dropped to the floor. Yuzu pulled him up onto the bed and over him as he laid down and worked their tongues together. A hand strayed from his boyfriend's back to grab one of the condoms from under the pillow.

Javier pulled from his lips when he felt Yuzuru shuffling around under him. He shook his head at the condom with a small smile, reaching for it so he could put it on. All he got was a smack on the hand and the shake off his boyfriend's head. “I put it on,” Yuzuru told him as he ripped the foil package and tossed it to the side. His eyes focused on his hands while he went to put it on. The younger wrapped his hand around him and gave him a few good strokes from base to tip and tip to base. After earning a quiet hiss from Javier, he finally rolled the rubber down over him.

Yuzu then grabbed the lube before scooting back up to rest his back against the pillows. He squirt a good amount onto the palm of his hand before he started to coat Javier in it and then his own hole, stuffing as much into him as he could. He hadn't done this in a while, considering he and Javier had been together about seven months, and he wanted to make it comfortable for the both of them. “Okay, you do thing now. Careful,” he told his boyfriend quietly, pulling him down to kiss his lips gently.

Javier smiled at that, returning the soft kiss. “I wouldn't dare be anything but gentle with you,” he told him while he moved back and looked Yuzu over trying to figure out how to get himself into position. His hands were guided to his thighs and he pushed back on them, figuring that was what Yuzuru meant to do.

“No, no. I like rough. Just not quick, it hurt if too quick,” Yuzuru winked with a grin, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Javier rolled his eyes at that before he lined himself up with Yuzu's entrance and slowly, slowly pressed into him. He felt the boy push out which helped the tip pop into him easier. As soon as that much was inside, he was already obsessed with how tight Yuzuru was and how nice it would feel without a stupid condom on. Maybe next time, he thought.

“Fuck,” he breathed out as he slowly pushed inside of the smaller male. “God, Yuzuru, so fucking tight,” Javier praised when he was about halfway into him. He glanced up to look at his boyfriend's face and couldn't help the satisfied hum that left his lips when he saw him. Yuzu really was beautiful in all senses possible. That was just a fact. How could you not find him beautiful when he looked like that. 

His eyes were squinted slightly while he looked down to see what Javier was doing. His pupils were dilated to the point where he could barely see the ring of brown around them. His cheeks were flushed a nice shade of pink that trailed down his neck and his lips were parted in this O shape that had Javier wondering how they'd look around his cock. The thin layer of sweat coating his forehead and dampening his bangs only added to it all. “More. Want all of you,” he breathed before looking up into Javier's eyes and he swore he would have cum right there if the boy didn't look so hopeful. 

Javier had no choice but to obey someone as pretty as him and gave him the rest, bottoming out inside of him. He took a moment to look over his face before giving an experimental thrust into him. Yuzuru let out a small “ah!” and Javier repeated the action. He got the response as before. He pushed Yuzuru's thighs up against his chest, bending him farther than he'd expected the boy to go. There wasn't any sign of discomfort on his face so he took that as his go ahead.

He thrust his hips up into him carefully, but started to build a rhythm. The soft noises coming from his boyfriend's lips were nothing but encouraging while he took his time. He still couldn't get over how nice Yuzu felt around him and how pretty he sounded and how nice he smelled, even during sex. This was the perfect boy and Javier deemed himself the luckiest man alive in that moment. He was completely in love with Yuzuru Hanyu and he wanted him to know that. That was, until he started to speak again. “Not glass.”

Javier frowned slightly as he looked down at him, trying to decipher what he meant. He wondered if it were one of his weird Japanese sayings or something. “I'm sorry, what?”

“I'm not glass. Fuck like you mean it,” Yuzuru clarified, eyes boring into Javier's to show his sincerity. That seemed to work wonders for the Japanese boy because within seconds, Javier had picked up his pace and was fucking him in earnest. Yuzu had already started making some pretty obscene noises but as soon as Javier found this one angle, he screamed. He actually screamed.

Everything came to an abrupt stop as Javier stared down at him, pushing his hair out of his face. “Shit, Yuzu. Are you okay?” Javier asked him before giving him face kisses all over in an attempt to fix whatever he'd done. 

“Yes, good scream. Please don't stop. Need more,” he begged, desperate for that same movement again and again and again until he was came. He whined out and wiggled his hips slightly to try to get him moving again. As soon as he did, he hit his prostate head on again. He didn't scream this time but the noise he did make definitely was not human. His nails dug into his skin and scratched down his back. His toes curled and he could hardly breathe every time Javier slammed into his abused prostate. He was moaning so loud that he almost felt bad for whoever was on the other side of the wall but he couldn't help it when Javier was making him feel so, so good.

“H- ahh~ I–” Yuzu stuttered, trying to find the English in him to tell Javier that he was close. He was sure that Javier was as well by the way his thrusts became random and he'd gotten sloppy. “Gon-got– ah!” he squealed out before he came with one last broken moan.

“Oh, fuck, Yuzu!” Javier gasped before he buried himself deep inside of him and let his walls milk his own orgasm for all he was worth. “shit, shit, shit,” he breathed out, gripping his boyfriend's thighs tightly. his eyes moved to meet Yuzuru's and they both just stayed like that for a moment.

Javier leaned in for a kiss first and Yuzu didn't hesitate to return it. he carefully pulled out of the boy and laid him out on the bed. he left for a moment to clean himself and when he came back, he cleaned Yuzuru and dressed him in a new sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. Both of which he was sure he wouldn't be getting back for a long while.

They ended up cuddled up in bed around three in the morning. Javier was holding Yuzuru tight to his chest and Effie was snuggled up against his back. Everything was quiet except for when Yuzu decided to speak again, repeating the same question he'd asked Javier after their first makeout session. 

“So you like boys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm here to disappoint, so please take your time to click the kudos button and comment any requests that you might want to see? (":

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I tried 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated! Especially suggestions for stories and my future writing. Constructive criticism only. Thaaank you!


End file.
